Another History of Trunks: Part Two
by ironwrist625
Summary: A few days have passed since Trunks' arrival. Now, kid Trunks is in for a big surprise as Trunks reveals the threat to the future...as well as a surprise for the young boy. YAOI, SHOTA. Don't read if you don't like.


**Another History of Trunks: Part Two**

A couple weeks have passed since our hero, Trunks, made his second journey back through time. He traveled back, yet again, to call upon the Z warriors to join him in his fight in the future against a new threat, but so far, he has only succeeded in being captured by his younger self and Goten, son of Goku.

Over the past ten days, the young Z warriors have gotten to know Trunks and have learned to trust him, although they still refuse to allow him out of his room. They bring him food and water, then they sit and listen to his stories about the future, but when his stories are done, the two young boys always do something of a sexual nature with Trunks. He never wants any of this, but he winds up enjoying himself anyway as the boys have their way with his body, much to his surprise. Today Trunks decides to change the routine a little.

"So Goten, what's on the menu today?" Trunks queried.

"For dinner, bacon wrapped hot dogs!" Goten shouted, "and then ice cream sandwiches for dessert!"

Kid Trunks was unusually quiet today. He had a brooding look about him, and what little he did say was spoken in a snappy, agitated tone.

Trunks asked, "what's gotten into you today, Trunks?"

Kid Trunks glanced angrily at his future self and asked, "why did you come back in the first place? Why are you here? Out of all the stories you've told us, not once have you said why you came back in time!"

"Yeah! Tell us! Please please please please please?!" Goten shrieked excitedly.

"Alright, alright! Fine!" Trunks sounded irritated. "Today's story is going to be about the Zuigoids." (note: pronounced zwee-goyds)

Goten started to get excited. "Zuigoids? What's a Zuigoid? Is it a type of candy? I love cand-" ***SMACK***

Kid Trunks struck Goten across the face, shouting, "can it!"

Goten's eyes welled up with tears. It appeared he was about to cry until kid Trunks said, "don't cry, Goten. We're Super Saiyans, we're not allowed to cry. So suck it up, you big baby!"

Goten sniffled and wiped his eyes dry, saying, "okay. Trunks, next time, don't hold back, kay?" The last words were said with a wink to kid Trunks.

"Fine, you wuss," kid Trunks replied. Turning to his future self, "can we start the story now?"

"Okay," Trunks said, and began telling the story of the Zuigoids.

"A couple years after I defeated Cell in my time, a new type of android appeared. New androids created by Dr. Gero's computer. They laid waste to everyone and everything they came across. They appeared to have no set programming, and no missions either. They just did as they pleased for the longest time. That is, until they came across me. Analyzing me, they decided that destroying me would be their mission. Their power was limitless and rivaled my own, until one day when I got a few good hits in, and disabled their power units. They crumpled to the ground, motionless. I thought I had won the battle, but it was only the tip of the iceberg.

"A couple months after our battle, the androids reactivated on their own. Apparently, each of the androids had a small solar chip installed into the red ribbon logo on their necks, and once the chips had absorbed enough energy, they powered on the killing machines. But, unlike the previous androids, these two decided on a new course of action. Instead of trying to fight and defeat me again, they decided to create their own androids to bring me down.

"They spent two years testing and creating until finally, they had created the perfect killing machine. They called it, Zuigoid. Zuigoid was born out of the hellspawn minds of these two rogue androids, and he reflected their evil ten-fold. In his first moments of life, he cast the two androids, his creators, into a realm he simply calls the void. The void is a dimension of his own creation that even I know nothing about. All I know is that he throws whoever he chooses into it if they even slightly irritate him."

Kid Trunks' eyes grew wide. "What's he look like, Trunks?" he asked innocently.

Trunks looked down as he remembered.

"His face resembles Goku's, only with deep, scar-like ridges cut into it, giving him the appearance of having fought hundreds of thousands of battles. His skin, or what appears to be his skin, is a dark tan. His body is covered in intricate, random, orange tattoos. These tattoos aren't symmetrical, giving him an almost eerie weirdness to his appearance. He wears a dark red headband, along with a pair of dark gray, skull-shaped earrings. For clothing, he wears an open vest that extends halfway down his thighs and a pair of black pants closely resembling the pants that Broly wore. His vest is two-toned. From his shoulders down to the center of his abdomen, the vest is white, but from there down, it's a deep blood red. As is the belt he wears. He wears boots that come up just past his ankles and close around his pants. They are orange in color and end in a point. His gloves are blood red as well, with the fingers cut off at the knuckles. Zuigoid's hair is solid black and in a similar design to android 17's, only his is shorter. When he gets powered up for battle, his appearance changes. His tattoos and shoes turn bright green, and his hair stands up much like a Super Saiyan's and changes to a bright white. His eyes remain unchanged. They always remain cat-like and seem to peer deep into your mind. I have yet to hear him speak."

"Sounds scary," Goten said.

"Yeah, no kidding," kid Trunks replied. After a moment, kid Trunks spoke up, "hey wait! I thought you said there was more than one Zuigoid!"

Trunks replied, "I was just about to get to that."

"A couple days after Zuigoid was activated, he discovered how to replicate himself. He has complete control over his clones, and has begun destroying the planet using them. I tried to fight them, but they knocked me into a mountain in seconds flat, bringing down the landscape around me. They moved on, figuring I had been defeated. As soon as I woke up, I came back in time, seeking the help of all of you, the Z warriors."

Goten and kid Trunks blinked in amazement at the story. Goten, noticing the sad look on Trunks' face, gave him a hug.

"We'll help you fight the Zuigoids!"

Kid Trunks smirked. "But first! You have to do some more for us!" He winked at Trunks. "Goten, go get the camera."

"Alright!" Goten ran out of the room, slamming the door shut.

Kid Trunks looked at Trunks, and said, "well, take it all off. It's just gonna be you and me having fun this time."

Trunks nodded, obliging kid Trunks' request, and stripped off his clothing. When he was completely naked, kid Trunks began undressing, and as soon as his pants came off, Trunks, with a lightning burst of speed, rushed to the door and locked it.

"I don't want him to watch this time," Trunks said, smiling.

Kid Trunks smiled as well. "Fine by me!"

Trunks walked over to the bed and laid down on his back as kid Trunks put handcuffs on him. The usual routine. As they were almost ready to begin, there was a banging on the door as Goten tried to open it up and couldn't. Kid Trunks paid no attention to his friend as he began kissing Trunks' chest. As he ran his tongue up along the middle of Trunks pecs, his right hand wandered down the abs and came to rest just under Trunks' bellybutton. His left hand, meanwhile, searched out and found Trunks' left nipple, and he began to gently squeeze and toy the nipple, making Trunks moan a small amount. Kid Trunks moved down further and kissed Trunks' abs as his hands migrated south and came t rest upon Trunks' already hard penis. Trunks drew in a quick breath as kid Trunks gently, slowly rubbed his cock. The feeling of pleasure shot through Trunks' body as his younger self played more and more with his member. Kid Trunks moved down even a little more and started licking the head. As he heard Trunks' moans of pleasure, kid Trunks changed his position to a sixty nine form. Trunks more than happily took kid Trunks' throbbing penis into his mouth. Unable to use his hands, Trunks licked and sucked and thrust the boy's penis down into his throat. Kid Trunks had to stop sucking and licking in order to moan in pleasure.

Kid Trunks yelled, "I'm almost there, Trunks!" As soon as the words had left his lips, he came. Trunks' mouth was filled as the boy's body spasmed in orgasmic pleasure, until he was huffing and puffing, his penis twitching. "That was great," he said as he went to kiss Trunks.

Trunks swallowed what was in his mouth (and not on his face) and smirked at kid Trunks. Trunks, with a quick yell, transformed into a Super Saiyan and broke the handcuffs. "Now it's my turn!" he said with a Saiyan smile.

Grabbing the extra pair of handcuffs hanging on the wall, Trunks fastened them on kid Trunks. Grabbing hold of the young Saiyans body, Trunks flipped him around and pressed his face into the bed while lifting his hips up until he was propped up onto his knees. Trunks began licking and fingering the boy's ass, while the other hand stroked the boy's now hard again penis. Kid Trunks protested, due to the enhanced sensitivity in his member, but soon relaxed into the feeling.

"There, not so bad, is it?" Trunks stated in a dark tone.

Trunks now raised himself up and got ready to penetrate this younger version of himself. As a Super Saiyan, Trunks' penis had doubled in diameter and increased by at least four inches in length. The boy could not see this difference, and screamed in pain as the tip managed its way inside of his tight rear. Trunks smirked and slowly thrust himself deeper and deeper within the young Saiyan. Trunks began to shed tears as the massive penis dove deeper than ever before within him, but he continued to cry out in pleasure. As Trunks started thrusting faster, he grasped the boy's dripping wet penis and stroked it.

"This time, we cum together," Trunks whispered into kid Trunks' ear.

Trunks took his sweet time playing with the boy's penis as his own penis became slightly larger from the sheer excitement of being in control. This made kid Trunks cry out again, only to be muffled by waves of pleasure ripping through his body.

Trunks moaned and said, "are you ready?"

Kid Trunks nodded, and when he did so, Trunks thrust a couple more times, then forced himself deeper into the boy as he yelled and came. At the same time, kid Trunks shouted in pain at the deeper thrust, but the shout turned to pleasure as he came. More than before, kid Trunks spewed semen all over the bed. He fell onto his side as Trunks removed himself from the young Saiyan, reverting back to a normal Saiyan himself. Trunks laid down next to kid Trunks and squeezed him tight. The young boy sobbed softly in Trunks' shoulder as Trunks asked, "will you two help me fight the Zuigoids?"

Kid Trunks nodded and kissed Trunks. The two held each other while Goten continued to pound on the door.

"We'll let him in after a short nap, kay?" Trunks said.

"Okay," kid Trunks whispered as they drifted off into the realm of dreams.

**To be continued...**


End file.
